Locas ganas
by Sue Donily
Summary: —"Hermione Jean Granger Krum" suena mucho mejor que "Hermione Jean Granger Weasley" — *One shot Ronmione/Krumione. TRADUCION la historia le pertenece a Chase Aprohodite


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Este one shot es una traducción, la historia pertenece a **Chase_Aprohodite,** espero y lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respetivo creador

…..

…..

…..

Varios años habían pasado después de la guerra

Ginny se había casado con Harry y estaban juntos en una fiesta, que habían realizado para festejar el embarazo de su primer hijo, quien llevaría por nombre _"James Sirius Potter Weasley"_

Hermione se apareció en el jardín de la casa de los Potter, ella realmente había cambiado, ahora tenía veinte años, tenía largos cabellos que le llegaban hasta la cintura estos ya no eran los mismos de antes; enmarañados y encrespados, no sus cabellos ahora estaban brillantes, sedosos y ondulados, de un color marrón caoba.

Al igual que Harry y Ginny, ella también se había casado y ya había tenido a su primer bebé.

" _Viktor Hugo Krum Granger"_

Sí, ella estaba casada con Viktor Krum, después de todo.

Él le había se le había declarado poco después de la guerra, un año después de su noviazgo se casaron, y luego ella quedo embarazada.

Su bebé tenía seis meses, en ese momento estaba con la baba Krum, quien le insistió en que fuera disfrutar de la fiesta que hicieron sus amigos. Aunque a ella le había costado un poco dejar a su angelito, no porque dudaba de los cuidados de su suegra, si no porque se le hacía difícil separarse de su bebito estado este tan chiquito y más cuando Viktor estaba de viaje.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, charlando con todos, pero aun así pendiente por si su celular repiqueteaba, le acento a la señora Nevena que le llamara por cualquier cosa.

Aunque Hermione hablaba con todos de forma tranquila, estuvo un espacio pequeño de conversaciones tensas con cierto grupo de personas, con los Weasley para ser más específicos. Desde que ella había iniciado su relación con Viktor, ellos no volvieron a ser los mismos de antes.

A excepción de Ginny

La pelirroja a diferencia de toda su familia, la había entendido. Entendió que ella se había cansado, cansado de esperar por Ron, cansado de esperar que él se le declarara, cansado de esperar que él tomara una aptitud y dejara atrás esa pusilanimidad.

Mientras que Viktor…

Él siempre demostró que la amaba intensamente, ella lo amaba. Valla que lo amaba, tal vez no como a Ron, pero ella aprendió amarlo, había construido una adhesión de sentimientos muy vivos e inextinguibles hacia él.

Y ella era feliz, la familia de Viktor la adoraba, habían hecho a un lado sus prejuicios y le regalaban un cariño imperecedero sin importarles que ella fuera hija de muggles. Tenía un marido maravilloso, que la trataba como a una diosa, un matrimonio perfecto y lo más magnifico de todo: su bebé hermoso, quien era un Viktor en miniatura, su hijo era exactamente igual su esposo, exceptuando la nariz—que era la suya— y la tonalidad del iris. Hugo había heredado el mismo color de ojos de su padre, John Granger, un matiz verde mar divino.

Y Viktor quería más hijos, todavía recordaba cuando al inicio de su matrimonio, le pregunto cuántos hijos quería tener, su respuesta en aquel entonces fue un simple _dos_ , ella quería tener dos hijos, pero el búlgaro sin embargo quería tener cuatro o más. La castaña se rio con eso, así que al final decidieron que serian tres.

Vivian en Londres en una hermosa y espaciosa casa, aunque aún conservaban la mansión de Bulgaria. En la que se aparecían o iban por vía floo ya que Viktor continuaba como Buscador, mientras que ella por otro lado era la Jefa del Departamento de Ejecución de Leyes Mágicas, muchos hasta apostaba que ella podría llegar a ser la Ministra de Magia, siendo con eso —si sucedía — la primera mujer en ocupar ese cargo y la más joven. Tenían mucho dinero gracias a la herencia de Krum, la de ella y al trabajo de los dos.

La castaña aun mantenía viva sus viejas amistades y después de la guerra había hecho nuevas, sin embargo ninguno de ellos había logrado el mismo éxito que ella. La mujer usaba ropa de tejidos raros y podía darse el cualquier gusto sin calcular el costo, ella tenía todo lo que cualquiera solo podía soñar.

Sí, ella podía decir que era feliz, Hermione bien podía apostar todo con los ojos cerrados que su vida era la más feliz y perfecta de todas, ella era tan feliz, tan feliz que casi había superado Ron.

Casi…

Porque si. Todavía había noches en las que ella soñaba que cuando Viktor se le declaro, y le pidió que fueran novios delante de todos —en aquella fiesta en honor a los caídos — Ron no se la quedaba mirando como un idiota, si no que se le declaraba y ellos vivían juntos y felices.

Ella nunca sabría lo que era un beso de él.

Por supuesto que tenía noticas de él, aunque ellos no se veían tanto como ella y Harry, sabía que Ron se había casado con Lavender Brown y que trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos.

Pero a veces, cuando estaba sola no podía evitar una pregunta que saltaba sola

¿Un día él la habría amado como ella a él?

Tal vez…

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny y Harry, quien ya estaba preguntando por su hijo el ahijado de él

—¿Y el pequeño Krum? —pregunto en un tono de voz divertido — ¿ya fue convocado por la selección búlgara o la inglesa lo pidió primero? —

Él se refería a la doble nacionalidad de su hijo, ella se rio con ellos.

Hasta que entraron

Alto, aun más desgonzado de lo que recordaba, con ropa módica. Al lado de él iba Lavender Brown Weasley.

…

…

…..

Ron los saludo a todos sin gracia, él era feliz. Pero eso no evitaba que reparara en la vida de todos y viera cuan diferente era a la suya.

Ginny era artillera de las Harpías y estaba casada con Harry Potter _el-niño-que-sobrevivió-y-mato-al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_

Harry se había convertido en el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores

Hermione se había casado con Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador del mundo del Quiddicth, con quien tenía un hijo hermoso, que causaba revuelo a donde sea que lo llevabaran.

Fred y George también se habían casado, George con Angelina y Fred con Cho, su tienda seguía siendo un éxito. George tenía un hijo llamado Fred Weasley Johnson y Fred tenía un hijo de la misma edad llamado George Weasley Chang. Esos niños eran unas replicas de los gemelos.

Percy se había casado con una chica llamada Audrey, con quien tenía una hija llamada Molly Audrey Weasley. Y trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios Mágicos.

Charlie tenía un excelente trabajo como domesticador de dragones.

Bill trabajaba en Gringotts con su esposa Fleur, ellos tenían una niña bella llamada Victourie Weasley Delacur.

Artur y Molly estaban ahora jubilados.

Draco y su prometida Astoria Greengas trabajan en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Todos se habían vuelto grandes brujos, tenía una vida perfecta con un hermoso futuro.

Ron por otro lado no había pasado la prueba de Auror, pasó por el Departamento de Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggles y después de muchos esfuerzos entro en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos. Lavender se negaba a trabajar y al igual que él tampoco quería hijos.

No, Ronald no podía decir que su vida era un lecho de rosas.

Él solo había asistido a esa fiesta para ver a Hermione, la añoraba tanto. Fue tan feliz cuando la vio, su corazón había latido de una manera desesperada dentro de su pecho nada mas distinguirla. El problema fue cuando recordó que estaba casada con Krum, con quien tenía un hijo, que era el mayor el mayor éxito y orgullo de todo el mundo mágico.

Recordó que los tres, tanto él como Harry y Hermione habían regresado a Hogwarts para el último año.

Hermione se hubo graduado con honores, con las notas más altas desde Helena Ravenclaw, Albus Dombledore, Minerva McGonogall y Tom Riddle

Era la más joven jefa Jefa del Departamento de Ejecución de Leyes Mágicas desde su creación, estaba seguro que pronto seria la Ministra de Magia.

Había sido la Supervisora y Supervisora en jefe, él recibió la Orden de Merlín: Tercera clase y ella la Orden de Merlín: Segunda clase y Harry la Orden de Merlín: Primera clase.

Hermione se había casado con Viktor Krum y tenía un hijo de él

¿Qué ganaba él con ir a verla?

Ron pensó en aquella vez, cuando Viktor se le declaro a ella y le pidió que fueran novios. Él esperaba que ella dijera que no, entonces él iría abrazarla y besarla allí mismo, sin importarle nada. Pero no paso, Hermione dijo que si antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Krum, eso le había dolido en el alma.

Él siempre se imaginaba a si mismo viviendo una vida feliz al lado de ella.

A veces tenía unas Locas ganas de confesársele, de jugarse el todo por el todo y pedirle que se fugaran. Los dos se lo sentían el mismo anhelo, pero los dos la conocían, ella era _La-insufrible-sabe-lo-todo_ ella le diría que él no podía abandonar a Lavender y que ella no podía renunciar a Viktor y mucho menos a Hugo.

Él sufría mucho a falta de ella, a veces fantaseaba que ellos eran felices y tenían unos hermosos hijos pelirrojos e inteligentes. Soñaba con dos un niño y una niña.

Pero el tiempo no vuelve atrás, él la perdió para siempre. Lo sabía y se arrepentía de nunca haber hecho nada

¡Había tenido tantas oportunidades!

En el primer año ¿Por qué no le dijo que pensaba que era bonita?

¿O en el segundo cuando ella volvió a la normalidad?

¿Por qué no hizo nada en el tercer año cuando entraron en la casa de los gritos para salvarlo de Sirius Black?

¿Por qué no la invito primero al baile de navidad?

¿Por qué no le declaro lo que sentía durante esas prácticas en la Sala de los Menesteres?

¿O cuando Harry iba a esas clases con Dumbledore?

¿Por qué no la beso durante la guerra?

Miles de oportunidades perdidas

Él era que ¿Un hombre o un ratón?

Aparentemente era un ratón

Él lloro desesperadamente la noche que ella acepto ser la novia de Krum. Pero aun había esperanza

Lloro aun más cuando supo de su matrimonio, pero existía el divorcio

Él lloro aun más que esas dos veces juntas cuando se entero de su embarazo. Y no había ninguna esperanzas

Incluso si ella lo amaba, incluso si ella quisiera dejara Krum, ella nunca dejaría a su hijo.

…..

…..

Hermione se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada mientras miraba su celular de última generación—Lo siento amigos pero me tengo que ir, Hugo ya me está extrañado ¡hasta luego! —expresó ella, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y luego desaparecer

Ronald se volvió hacia Lavender

—Puedes quedarte, yo voy a pasear un rato por los alrededores—dijo saliendo

—Claro…—

Ella estaba con él porque era famoso, Ron lo sabía y ella estaba enterada, de que él estaba al tanto. De hecho todos se daban cuenta de eso, pero al pelirrojo no le afectaba, él no le daba ni la más mínima importancia a ese hecho, ninguna otra mujer se había interesado en el, Lavender era su única opción, pero Ronald no pensaba en eso, él pensaba en Hermione.

Sin embargo ya hacía bastante tiempo que sus oportunidades se habían agotado, ya hacía tiempo que no sufría tanto. Le compensaba saber que Hermione era feliz.

Sabía muy bien que no podía volver en el tiempo y arreglar las cosas para sí mismo, porque hacer eso significaría marchitar a la castaña.

El tiempo no iba a pararse por ellos dos.

Pensaba que aunque tal vez ella lo amara, el se tendría que esforzar por transigirla.

Y allí estaba el problema que naturalmente siempre estallaría.

A pesar de eso, el sentimiento de nostalgia regia su vida, él intentaba no verla al máximo, pero ya no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento.

—" _Hermione Jean Granger Krum"_ suena mucho mejor que _"Hermione Jean Granger Weasley"_ — reconoció al aire, al mismos tiempo que echaba su cabeza otras viendo el cielo —y tu solo serás plenamente feliz con él...— expresó en un suspiro resignado que lo lleno de paz

Y los dos, tanto Ronald Weasley como Hermione Granger concordaban con este último pensamiento:

La relación seria perfecta en la imaginación pero no en la vida real, Hermione siempre le exigiría a Ron que madurara y fuera más responsable, y Ron siempre estaría reclamándole para que dejara de ser una mandona irritante.

Pero eso nunca sucedería, ellos vivirían pelándose e hiriéndose continuamente. Ron se la pasaría de mal humor por causa de eso y Hermione llorando constantemente.

…Si Hermione Krum suena mucho mejor que Hermione Weasley

…..

…..

…...

 **Notas finales:**

Ufff que historia. como la amo, me muestra un lado bastante austero y creíble de cómo serian las cosas, si Hermione se hubiera quedado con Krum. Porque siendo sincera el hecho de que no me guste el Ronmione no quita que no sepa que Hermione sentía por el pelirrojo era algo fuerte. Y aunque se hubiera rasado kon este siempre se estaría presente el _¿Y si?_ Sin embargo como bien dicen en one shot, el amor no es suficiente a la hora de forjar una relación. Ron y Hermione no se complementaban como pareja, por algo la misma Rowling admitió haberse arrepentido de ponerlos a ellos juntos al final de la saga.

Espero que les haya gustado esta traducción, recuerden que la historia le pertenece a **Chase_Aprohodite**

Aquí les dejo el link, por si quieren ir y leerla directamente allá, solo quítenle los espacios

 _fanfiction_ _. com. br/ historia /85325/ Louca_Vontade /capitulo /1/_


End file.
